


I Know You Lie

by Kqaunhynk_The_Princess



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Argents, Badass Stiles Stilinski, Breastfeeding, Broken people, Clueless Stiles Stilinski, Collars, Crying, Cuddle Puddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dark, Drugs, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Drugs, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Sex, Fucking Machines, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Lactation, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Needles, Non-Sexual Breastfeeding, Non-Sexual Submission, Omegas Are A Thing, POV First Person, POV Stiles, Painful Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Same Age Derek, Self-Harm, Stiles Saves The Day, Trust Issues, fluff?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:59:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3920359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kqaunhynk_The_Princess/pseuds/Kqaunhynk_The_Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At age 17 my dad said that it was time for me to have a werewolf of my own. My friends had them already. I was looking forward to getting one. Who am I kidding? I was off the damn wall about it. Dad said it would be good for me. So Naturally I went to the nearest breeder I could the second I woke up on my 17th birthday. Little did I know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Story is written from Stiles' POV. TRIGGER WARNING! Please be careful as you read.

I woke up, excitement already pouring into my veins. It had been weeks since my dad said I could get one. A werewolf of my own. Everyone else I know already had one. Everyone except for my best friend Lydia Martin. She and I had set the date for my birthday because she was born before me, but we do literally everything together. So she held off going to a breeder for a pup until I was old enough. I was grateful. I know that she wanted one just as badly as I do. 

We were going to one of the newest opened breeders. It was just a town over. Not too far of a drive, half an hour maybe? I don't know. Lydia met me at my house and the drive there felt like the longest one of my life. She told me to slow down at least six times. (Sorry dad.) But it felt like we were there in no time at all. I scrambled out of the car, a flurry of anxious happiness. The facility looked dark. It was an old house, surrounded by oak and tulip poplar trees. I stopped on the walkway to look back at Lydia, who had stopped at the car to grab the collars and leads that I had forgotten. 

"Do you think that it's open?" 

"We're in the open hours..." She said, looking at her phone quickly. I walked up the steps to the front door and knocked on it, three times.

There was no answer. We stood, waiting for several minutes. I grew bored. My agitated foot tapped the porch as we waited for an answer. 

"Maybe we should check around back?" I suggested. Lydia shrugged. I all but jumped down the stairs, racing quickly to the back. Large cages were placed symmetrically, all over the yard. Stacked and shoved together in such a way that would be illegal by the closeness. Only one was occupied however. A half dead pup rested inside. The cage was void of food and water. It was open to the air and had no shade other then what cast by the cage stacked on top.

"Holy shit." I murmured. The pup was older. A year younger then me maybe. He looked starved. Holes were bore into him. They were dug into his upper arms and thighs. Several days old at least. I would have thought that he was dead, but I saw the heavy rise and fall of his labored breathing. 

"Oh my goodness." Lydia's hand covered her mouth. I crept over to the cage. Sneaking my phone out of my pocket I snapped a few pictures of the area. My dad had to know about this. I reached the cage and I lowered myself to the ground next to it. The boy's hair was dark. Small amounts of facial hair sprouting from his upper lip and lower chin. He was mostly naked, spare a pair of bloody underwear. I waved Lydia over. She came to stand beside me. 

"What do we do?" 

"Find him water." 

"There's water in the car, I packed it just in case. There's treats too. Go get them." 

"Why me?" 

"I'm the sheriff's son. I'll sound like I have more authority if the Argents decide to show their faces." She nodded and headed back toward the car, leaving the collars and leashes with me. I tapped on the side of the cage. The boy didn't react. I tried to open the cage, talking to myself in a low voice to alert the pup that I was there. I managed to pick the lock with a paper clip that I found, tucked inside my flannel's pocket, forgotten one school day. 

I opened the cage door and poked the boy. He whimpered slightly and twitched but otherwise had no answer. I suspected that he had some form of blood poisoning at least. The holes looked a few days old. I wonder how long he'd been out here. I crawled into the cage. It was small, the size of a extra large dog cage roughly. I brushed my hand through his hair. 

"I'll get you outta here buddy." 

"HEY, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK THAT YOU'RE DOING?!" A man's voice screamed. I had been ready for this to happen. I'm glad that I sent Lydia for the water. I backed out of the cage and stood to face the man that came racing across the yard toward me. He held me at gunpoint.

"What the fuck is this?" I growled. Pointing behind me at the boy in the cage. The man went to grab my arm with the hand that wasn't holding the gun. But I twisted out of his grasp and knocked his legs out from under him. A warning shot sounded as I grabbed the gun from him. The boy in the cage dragged himself up into a sitting position. Hiding his head under his arms. 

"Get out of here kid. What do you know about anything." He stood back up. Brushing himself off. I could feel my knees shaking against each other. This was not what I had thought of myself doing this morning. 

"I know that this isn't the way to treat werewolves and that I can get you arrested for touching me." 

"How the fuck would you know anything about werewolves? You're all of sixteen."

"Seventeen. And I do my research." I saw Lydia out of the corner of my eye. She tiptoed around the cages until she was behind me. I blocked her with an arm. I pointed the gun at the man. 

"I suggest you take a seat sir." He did as he was told. 

"Lydia, call my dad. Tell him everything." I could feel the adrenaline pumping through me. She did so. Telling him in a hushed voice what was going on. Ten minutes later I heard the scream of the sirens.The man looked uncomfortable as they drew closer. But I kept his gun aimed at him. My dad came racing into the yard. Three other policemen hot on his tail. 

"Stiles WHAT THE HELL!"

"Sorry dad."


	2. Broken.

The house was much more lively then it looked outside. As soon as I walked into the place. Really walked into the place, not just the front greeting room, the entire place looked like a torture chamber. The basement had to be the worst though. Like the back yard, cages lined the whole room. Unlike the outside, there were many more wolves in here. Mostly older wolves that could barely raise their heads to look at me. In a hidden back room I found a place, so much blood, so many machines. My dad called out an entire swat team. In the upper rooms Lydia texted me pictures of the broken half dead bodies of pups. All varying ages, from little kids up until their late teens. They seemed to be age divided for the most part. The whole thing past in a blur. 

Three other people were removed from the scene. Argent's daughter, Allison, who goes to my school, she's in some of my classes; her mother, an old bat who looked all to capable of this; Argent's sister, name of Kate. The boy in the cage had belonged to her. As she was removed from the house the boy tried to go to her. But even as she was dragged to a car by a swat team member she spat in his face and kicked out at him; and the grandfather, Gerard, who had started this whole mess a year ago. 

I was questioned. Mostly by my dad. I told him what had happened. He told me that I had done a good thing and that people like this needed to be stopped. As he and I talked, the boy with the holes in his thighs crawled over to me. His head down, looking at the ground. Barely able to move correctly. He flopped down and curled up next to me, his back pressed against my upper thigh. Lydia was crying, I made her sit next to me so I could put my arm around her. 

All the wolves were going to the closest nearby shelters. One's that we knew were safe. I watched them being carted away. All of them weak. 

But the worst ones, the ones that needed immediate medical attention were loaded into the van with Lydia and I to watch them. My dad refused to let anyone else have them. Saying that we had found them and that we were going to be the ones to save them. I knew that it wasn't the best choice. But we were going straight to Dr Deaton. A well-known medical doctor who amazed everyone that we knew who owned a werewolf. He ran a WereCenter for injured wolves back in our own town. 

We took the boy that had the holes. We hadn't gotten him to talk. I didn't know if he could, if any of them could. The others were just about as bad as him, but he was probably the worst. Really the only reason was that they seemed more alert and okay then the boy with the holes. There were two girls. Both of them bleeding heavily, from holes like the boy, but they had been looked after more properly then he. There was a light, curly haired boy, bright blue eyes, but a mouth that had been sewn shut. Thick stitches wrapping themselves through his lips. The side of his head was bandaged heavily and there was blood seeping through. A darker skinned boy, his eye had a patch over it and he was bleeding heavily from over his arm, he was missing several toes and had open wounds on his back. And a boy with a crooked jaw. He wore a bloody, metal muzzle, half stitched to his face. It was so heavy that the skin was pulling forward. 

All of them were malnourished, the boys more so then the girls. We rushed them to the WereCenter. My dad called ahead and we were met by a team of staff who loaded the injured wolves onto stretchers. The boy with the holes refused to be away from me. So I was forced to come inside with him so they could treat his injuries. Lydia and my dad followed. We all waited in the same room. I was glad that they didn't separate the wolves. The little group seemed close. Dr Deaton didn't waste time before coming into the room. The blonde, curly haired one went first.| The team pinned him to the table. But it took the one with the muzzle in his face growling to get him to calm down and stop moving. They removed the stitches. He remained still. The crooked jawed one had his eyes locked on him. They removed the muzzle from the crooked jaw. He was quiet as they worked, staring around at us, sitting on the exam table. After the thing was off it didn’t look like he was too bad. They stopped the bleeding on the darker skinned one. Then they started on the girls and the boy with the holes. They were all sent to a room down the hall where they could have blood tested and x rays preformed. I had been right about the boy having blood poisoning. The only thing that they were concerned about in the x rays was with the blonde curly haired boy. His x rays showed many years of abuse. Broken rehealed bones, covering him. Tears fell from his cheeks and he tried to sink into the crooked jawed boy as team members got close. Crooked jaw seemed to realize that it was for the best that Curly hair had his x rays done. 

The girls were taken to a different room for more in depth exams, Lydia went with them. Wanting to keep her eyes on them. My dad and I stayed with the boys. 

"Thank you." The boy with the crooked jaw rasped. His voice sounded raw. I nodded, unsure of what to do. 

"So you can speak English then?" My dad muttered. Looking around at the rest of them. Crooked jaw nodded.

"What are your names?" I asked. 

"My name is Scott. That's Isaac, Vernon Boyd, who prefers you use his last name, and Derek is the one who was locked outside in the back yard. What is going on?" 

My dad pulled a chair over to the table. 

"People did really bad things to you, didn't they Scott?" 

"Clearly." The curly haired boy- Isaac- growled. He pushed his face into Scott's shoulder and the boy's hand came up to rub his unbandaged ear.

"How long were you there for?" 

"Lost track."

Dr Deaton looked over them, writing things down and mentioning things under his breath to my father, who was taking notes. 

"Where did they take Erica?" Boyd asked. 

"They're testing her for things in the other room. She'll be back soon." Deaton answered. 

"They just terminated her pregnancy." Isaac growled. "Where is she?" 

"Pregnancy?" The three boys nodded. 

"Shit." Dad swore. He ran a hand through his hair. 

"Are any others pregnant?" 

Scott shook his head. 

"Not currently." 

"Not currently?" 

"Both the girls have been before. That's the way that they could get milk outta em." Isaac murmured softly. 

"I'm sorry... Did i just hear you correctly?" The boy nodded. His curls bouncing. 

"Medication won't work on girls until after they're pregnant." 

Dr Deaton cleared his throat. 

"Nurse, please go to Dr Rainfields room and inform her of the girls." The nurse nodded and raced from the room.


	3. Relax.

The night past quickly. Before we knew it, morning was here and there was light streaming in through the window. Most of their injuries had been treated. Lydia's parents had been frantic when she called them. She told them everything. Tears dripping down her face. 

Dad wanted me to go home. I refused until I could take the wolves with me. They had formed a cuddle puddle on one of the beds that they were given. The girls had been placed back with the boys after their individual exams had been preformed.

After a while, it had to be at least noon, the doctor's cleared Derek, giving my dad a list of symptoms that may happen that would mean that we would have to return immediately.

We got them home pretty easily. Before I knew it, we were pulling up in front of my house. We pushed the wolves inside. Trying not to pay attention to the fact that they were all shaken and terrified. I let them all go to the den. Dad followed them. Lydia and I went to the kitchen. She was still shaking. Her eyes dark, she hadn't slept, I hadn't either, so I know that I must look similar. 

"Will they be okay?" 

I sighed. 

"I'm not sure."


	4. Stuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Cora's POV.

I didn’t try and stop them- what was the point- there was two ways that this could go down. They can have their way with me and I’d be sent back to the other girls to be looked after and helped. Or I could put up a front and get the fuck beat out of me, then they would have their way anyway and I’d be thrown in isolation as punishment. So I lay there. Telling myself to calm down and go with it as I was blindfolded and handcuffed. Forced onto a table. My legs were spread- I let them fall away without struggling. Rough hands touched me. Fingers too big to be a woman’s pushed their way inside me, violating me. I let them. 

I let my mind wander to thoughts of what would happen if I fought back. It would be great. I could kick the one whose fingers were inside me, I could fight my way out of these handcuffs. I could run, get away. Get out of this mess. But I know in my heart that they were much stronger and faster than me. So I let them. There were too many hands for one person. They brushed over me, as I sat there, unable to move, bound upside down. I dangled from the ceiling, held by the table. My legs separated enough so my vulnerable parts were on full display. Some person’s fingers were shoved into my pussy as another laughed and I heard the snap of a phone’s camera. My arms were bound to the floor. My head brushing the ground. I could feel people’s mouths suckling milk from me. Not nicely. Not in a good way like babies do. They were rough, biting and manhandling, forcing me to produce for them without my permission. I couldn’t even see who it was. I was blindfolded and some male’s dick acted on as a gag as he choked me with it. I hang there. Submitting completely so the whole thing would be done faster. Seconds felt like hours. The blood rush in my head was too much. I couldn't think right. Vibrators were jammed up against my clit. Fingers pressed against my g-spot. The dick in my throat pressed harder. 

"Cum you little whore." A man's voice growled. I registered it as the master's. I figured it was him. Him and some of his drunk buddies. When the girl is here, she normally nurses in a half decent way. These men were- anything from that. 

"Come on you slut. Everyone knows that you love this. You were raised on cock. Come for us. Lets see the way you look. All tied up." 

I didn't want to, but I knew the sooner I did, the sooner I would be back with people who would care for me. I made myself think of Boyd. He and I trying a new position. Having fun with it, smiling, laughing. Me being loved. 

"Fucking cum you little whore."


	5. Safe.

I let Lydia stay the night with me. We slept in the same room. In my room. In my bed. I curled against her. Trying to sleep but unable too. I could feel angry tears trying to fall from my eyes. She held me to her. Letting me know that it was okay. I had never thought that my seventeenth birthday would have ended like that. Being trapped in a WereCenter trying to get help for a pack of injured wolves. 

"Birthdays are shit anyway." She hummed. 

"They have to be okay." I whimpered. 

"They will be. Dr Deaton is on call for your house." She rubbed my back. I pressed my lips to her collar bone, hoping that she wouldn't notice. She twitched but didn't say anything so I counted it as it was okay.

“What do you think it was like for them?” I whispered against her skin. She shook her head over me. 

“I have no idea." 

I sat up, untangling myself from her. 

"Can we check on them please?" 

"Stiles..." 

"Please." 

"It's been all of twenty minutes, let them sleep." 

"Can we just go look, please." She huffed at me. Looking at the door. She slowly sat up.

"If we look at them, can we go back to bed?" I nodded. 

"I just, ugh." I got to my feet unsteadily. 

"Stiles, we haven't slept in at least 32 hours." 

"Imagine going through this everyday." I growled. I tiptoed out of the room. She padded after me. Her footfalls uneven. I giggled. 

"Hey, this is like that one time that we were at Danny's party and everyone crashed at his place in the basement. But you and I were upstairs and w-" 

"I know what happened Stiles."

I let the subject go. Together we crept into the den, our foot steps even. The wolves were in a crumpled heap in the middle of the floor. They had dragged pillows and blankets off the surrounding couches to form a nest. My dad was crashed on an armchair in the corner. Sound asleep, his arms and legs in weird places. Much like I sleep. I fought back a laugh at the sight of him. He must've fallen asleep watching them. 

Derek was the only one not in a pile. He hadn't moved much. It looked like my dad had made him a spot on the couch that's cushions were sewn into the frame. It reminded me of when I was a little kid, my mom was going through treatments and I would crash on the couch waiting for my parents to get back from the hospital. It wasn't the greatest of memories But I didn't have too many of when my mom was still here, so I kept whatever ones I could. 

"See, they're fine." Lydia hissed to me. I nodded. 

"I had to be sure, I'm sorry." I stared at them all, making sure each was breathing. Then I let her pull me away, back to my room.


	6. War Word

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isaac's POV

It was constant. The pull of pain on my bones. Forever like I was trapped in an ocean. Down beneath the waves. That same fear as if something has your leg. Pulling you down, down, almost gone, but not fully able to force you to die. Every once in a while, they let you catch a breath. But you always end up with your head back under water. Drowning just the same way as before. 

He was my breath. The thing that kept me alive. Without him, I would be gone. I loved him, and I hated him. I trusted him to allow me to eventually be okay. But sometimes he trapped me. He was the one that kept me on this earth, the one that kept me going, forcing me to keep fighting. My alpha. 

The Argent's torture chamber was hell for most. The biting hooks, stabs of needles, cutting of knives. I felt it as a release. The seawater seeping out. Leaving me shaken, but able to go to him after. He would care for me. Keep me safe from them. Being trapped was the worst. A container of the ocean. But I knew that everything was ephemeral, short lived. I would be out of the confinement. Able to breathe. Soon I wouldn't be though. Eventually the ocean would get the better of me. 

Being trapped reminded me of my father, that tiny freezer had been the worst. He had cursed me for being an Omega. I knew he wanted more from me. But I always did the best I could.


	7. Shatter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breeders-in charge of having and caring for pups  
> Omega Boys- boys that can have and feed children by their body (OB's)  
> Caregivers- people who care for the Breeders and Omega Boys  
> Testers- the ones that are the experimental subjects. (What positions are best for penetration, what are the drugs that will make a wolf the least able to fight back, how much food they need to give the wolves, what wolves are able to bounce back from, how fast their wounds heal depending on what they go through) 
> 
>  
> 
> Isaac's Pov (again! Sorry if this bothers you, I couldn't think of one from Stiles' but it'll go back soon.)  
> He had an old friend at the place that he was at before he was transferred to the Argents. She and he were very close. But she's just my own character.

The only half decent thing about the place was the other wolves trapped inside. There were the ones that I was really close with- the ones punished the most of course. I found their broken pieces fit well with mine so I tried my best to stay close to them. There were quite a few others though. Other breeders like us, a small smatter of ob's, caregivers, and the testers. Before the Argents, there were more. Many, many more. My father, a caregiver, had been shocked when his illegally bred bitch, my mother, had given birth to me, an omega. He had abused me. Tried to keep me locked away. But they found out about me. And he punished me for it. I remember being locked away for days at a time. When he did let me out. I stayed away. I knew one of the testers personally, I know that she had it much worse then I did but she always greeted me with open arms There were many days in which I would go to her, bury myself in her, let myself be protected by her. Her name was Megan. She was a few years older then me. Eighteen to my fifteen. She had the shape of an omega, unlike me. She was actually built for carrying pups, ironic because she was a tester, not a breeder. The facility eventually found out. They put me on the next shipment out of the place. I was forced to leave her.

 

As I sleep, she talks to me still, whispering my name. I remember her for her kindness. Forever and always, dear Megan.

 

 

 

Shortly after coming to the Argents. Which was the place to which I was sent. I formed a new pack, still the ones that were the most broken. I cared for them dearly. Cared about them more then I had ever cared for my father. They helped fill the hole in my hear that leaving Megan had caused.

Scott reminded me of her a little bit. He was always kind to me, but grounded me at the same time. Making sure I stayed sane enough to not hurt anyone as they cut away at me. It slowly got better and better. The torture gave me a clear head. After Scotty would hold me against him, pet my hair, treat my wounds the best that he could. (Not much admittedly, but it was nice to know that he cared) It reminded me of when I used to sneak into Megan's room after being released by my father. She would pull me against her chest. Her eyes soft, hands always careful. She was like me, never really trusting anyone, but she and I had each other.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Scott." I growled at the other boy. He jolted against me, having almost been asleep.

 

"Isaac, what?"

 

"Do you think that we're safe here?" Scott looked at me in the low light of the den.

 

"I have no idea." I sat up.

 

"Come look around with me."

 

"Isaac..."

 

"Scott, I need to know." I'm not sure why I wasn't afraid to move like the rest of them. Maybe it was being tortured from such an early age. It had to be that. The alternative was.... To much to think about right now. 

 

"Scott." The other boy dragged himself to his feet.

 

"We are both, just able to talk, why the **hell** do you want to risk exploring and getting yourself in trouble?"

 

"I have to know what I'm up against." Scott sighed, but I could see his mind through his eyes, slowly trying to think about what we're doing. Finally, after a few minutes he nodded.

 

"If it looks risky, we come straight back here." I got up slowly, my head pounded. I rolled back, but Scott caught my upper arm and pushed me back upright.

 

"Isaac."

 

"I need to know."

 

He shook his head. I carefully stepped around the other wolves. We made our way out of the den. On tiptoes I peeked into a room, it was closed off from the den by a half wall and a desk looking thing. Strange things lined the walls. Standing in the corner was a freezer. I crept over to it. Scenting the air, trying to see if there was a wolf trapped inside. From what I could tell there wasn't, there was no chain surrounding it. Good smells were even coming from it. I gathered my wits and popped the door open carefully. There was nothing that looked torturous inside. Just a few shelves with several food items stacked around. Scott came up behind me and put his head on my shoulder. I huffed out the breath I didn't realize that I was holding and shut the door. I could tell that I was shaking and I didn't complain as Scott scooted me out of the room. I lead the way down the hall, staring into the unlocked rooms.

This place wasn't like the Argents at all from what we could tell, it seemed safe. There were no torture machines anywhere from what I could tell. There was no blood scent, other then what was coming from us. We finally reached the bedroom in which I could tell that the Rescuer was inside. Scott carefully slid the door open and I peeked inside. The Rescuer and the Goddess. They were curled around each other.

I moved slowly inside. Scott shook his head and followed me in. I made my way over to a wooden rectangle that looked as though it was made from smaller rectangles with things protruding from the center. I cracked it open, knowing that it would open, but not remembering the name of the thing. Megan had owned a smaller one. She used one of the opening rectangles as a holding pen for the child that she was given. I shifted past the assorted clothing. Trying to find anything that would possibly hurt one of us. Scott joined me. Together we went through them rather fast. Making sure to put everything back in almost identical order. Making it seem that we were never there. Scott wondered away from me as I got close to the last drawer. I went to open it, but it was quite noisy compared to the last. The thing rumbled open. The two figures in the bed shot up and stared around. 

"Hello?" The goddess mumbled sleepily.

The Rescuer's eyes fixed on me, crouching next to the door.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?"

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Hidden.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back too Stiles. (Finally.)

I scramble out of bed. Isaac and Scott both fall too their knees. They gaze at the ground, their eyes shut tight. They lowered themselves to the ground, slowly, in submission.

"Sorry sir." Scott mumbled.

"It was my fault." Isaac whimpered. I crouched down next to them. Blinking sleep away from my eyes.

"Hey, hey it's okay... I uh, forgot about you guys for a second, it's cool."

Lydia sat beside me. She reached out her hand and started to try and touch Isaac, but I grabbed her hand.

"Isaac, Lydia's gonna pet your head, is that okay?" His eyes flicked up toward me. Eyes glowing gold he bared his teeth. Scott's hand shot out and grabbed Isaac's wrist.

"Careful Isaac." He whispered. Isaac's eyes faded back to normal and he dropped his head.

"Let's just go to the den."  
**  
We ended up in the kitchen. The wolves looked sickly, their bones showing, I put a blanket around their shaken shoulders. They sat on the counter, leaning on each other. They looked mildly shocked and worried that I was going to harm them. I didn't care that they had gone through my things, I expected it. But that last drawer had some uh- choice items, not necessarily the best to show new wolves in the first couple hours of them knowing you. I quickly made them peanut butter crackers. I knew that wolves liked peanut butter, I had done my research.

"I don't get it." Isaac muttered as I handed him the plate.

"Get what?" Lydia asked, she stroked her hand down his arm carefully. He watched it go. Tracking her fingers with his eyes.

"Why aren't you angry?"

"What's there to be angry about?" I asked.

"We went through your things...?"

"My dad does that daily."

"But you're not going to punish us? " Scott asked quietly. I laughed bitterly.

"You've both been through plenty. I knew that you were going to look. The horrors of that place was too much. You think everyone's like that, don't you?" The wolves looked at each other from the corners of their eyes but don't reply. 

"You're safe now. I swear to you."


End file.
